rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. Although in the challenge you worked as teams, on the runway you will be judged individually. When I call your name please step forward: Acid Betty Katy Perry Kim Chi Nicki Minaj Roxxxy Andrews Trinity Taylor You ladies...represent the best and the worst of this challenge.. The rest of you-Courtney Act, Kimora Blac, Miz Cracker, Monique Heart, Ongina and Yuhua Hamasaki-are safe. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Acid Betty Aja: your team didn't do well with the ad, there was only a short, messy and rushed story. Not only that we couldn't tell who did who so I can only go off by your look. Your Disney Couture look doesn't give me disney but it is a great look it just doesn't go with the theme. Aquaria: This week your team fell hard. I don't know who played who so I can only go off your look tonight. Your look is really beautiful but I'm confused of how it retaliates to Disney. Viper: This week, you failed to impress me. Starting your look, it is impressive and shows us what Acid Betty is known for, but it doesn't show any sort of Disney Inspiration. Your ad wasn't much better either, it was short, rushed and messy and extremely hard to follow. Next up...Katy Perry Aja: Loved your Disney look! It was the closest resemblance to a look out here on the stage. You also had a good role but I wish you weren't just there at that 1 scene acting like a drug dealer as Lamomja because I wanted to see more of your character and you just disappeared suddenly after that. But for the time you were there, you had a good performance so well done on tonight! Aquaria: Like Viper said your look was defiantly the most on-point Disney look for this challenge and I really do like it but I would've liked to see one that's more Disney inspired than just a replica of the movie. As for your performance you had absolutely no lines which I don't know if they got cut out or if they just weren't given to us to see but unfortunately I'm going to have to clock you on that, Viper: You had one of the most on-point Disney Looks for this challenge, following your performance in the last couple challenges, you're really starting to step it up. Looking through your ad, you had a pretty good performance as Lamomja but it did feel like you were there, then you were gone, pretty sudden if you ask me. Next up...Kim Chi Aja: you were the undiscovered superstar who just became discovered in this challenge! First let me start with the look... I loved it, it had it's own Kim Chi flare to it and we could automatically tell you were going for Snow White! You also killed it in the challenge and outshined everyone. So good job on tonight! Aquaria: You defiantly were the best one tonight. Your performance was amazing and the only thing I have to clock you on was you had too many lines. Now your Disney inspired look had me gagged it is absolutely stunning. Fantastic job tonight. Viper: You were the highlight of this challenge in my eyes, I loved your performance. Your lines were great and you had a great characterization of Laganja Estranja and your look is very well done, another one of my favourites. Overall, you did really well Kim Chi, no negatives critiques from me. Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: Loved your Little Mermaid look! And as Team Leader you did a great job tonight! I just wished you stood out more because Kim Chi's level really outshined everyone. But your role as Gia was really on point, the detail you put into your ad was really well done and you make me so excited to see what you bring every week! Good job on tonight! Aquaria: You did amazing tonight. Your Little Mermaid look was probably my favorite look of the night. As for your performance you as the team leader should've stood out or given the rest of your team more lines which really effected your score. Viper: As team leader, you really pulled through this challenge. I loved your Little Mermaid Disney look, it's a really amazing look. As for your performance, you were kind of in the same boat as Katy Perry. You had very little lines, and it wasn't they weren't memorable, you could've done more to stand out, especially as team leader. Next up...Roxxxy Andrews Aja: as Team Leader, you could have done so much more for your team. Not only was it rushed, messy and way too short, you didn't submit a look and we all know Roxxxy has amazing looks to go for this challenge. And if you're not going to submit for this challenge why compete at all? Aquaria: You failed your group tonight. First of all I don't know who anybody is playing for your script all that I do know is that it is extremely messy. You also didn't submit your look and this is really disappointing because we were going to send both you and Emma home last week but we decided to give you another chance and you let all of us down. Viper: You were Team Leader so you had a responsibility with managing your team. Your ad was messy, rushed and too short, just not good overall. And I can't really critique you on a Disney Look because you didn't submit one. Roxxxy has a couple Disney Looks so as to why you didn't submit one baffles me. You really disappointed me tonight. Last up...Trinity Taylor Aja: your look wasn't disney at all. If it was a Bring It On inspired runway then you would have nailed that but it isn't. Your look is the only thing I could judge on since I don't know who did who on the story. Aquaria: I've already explained about how I don't know shit about your part because your team leader is Roxxxy Andrews and she didn't make it clear so I'm just going to judge your look which was also confusing tonight but unlike Acid Betty's it wasn't good. Viper: This also wasn't your night. As I didn't who played who in this challenge, I don't know what you contributed to your ad but even so, your team had the worst ad. As for your Disney Look, I didn't get Disney from it, it's just a cheerleader outfit, not Disney. You need to start stepping your pussy up if you want to win this competition. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Katy Perry Your Snow White look was the fairest of them all... You're safe. Roxxxy Andrews You didn't send a look and barely contributed as team captain... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Kim Chi Your parody was sickening, OKURRRRRRR!!… Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned 6 extra hours in the next challenge. Nicki Minaj Once again, you slayed these hoes... You're safe. Acid Betty Your team was not cohesive, but I commend you for taking over... You're safe. Trinity Taylor Your look was not Disney and I was not a fan... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, didn't submit. Trinity Taylor Shantay you stay! Roxxxy Andrews You had great potential, but you weren't able to show it... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts